How to Train Your Dragon: Twins of Fate
by JynErso2018
Summary: What if Hiccup had a twin sister? What if they both had shot down Toothless and his brother Shade when they were 15? What adventures/trouble are in store for these Twin riders and the rest of the dragon riders of Berk. (Sorry for sucky Summary, Please read and review)(For now the story will follow the Movies, haven't decided if I want to write about the Netflix series yet)


**So I have had this idea rolling around in my head for a while now and have written a little bit of this story, but I thought it was time to put out a test chapter and see what all of you guys think of this story idea. This chapter takes place during the second movie, sorry it's just when I started writing this story this was the first chapter I wrote...My bad. Anyway, read and review and tell me what you think. Do you want more or no? ENJOY!**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it Belongs to Dreamworks Animation. I only own my OC Karina and her dragon Shade.**

**How to Train Your Dragon: Twins of Fate**

We had been flying for hours. The sun was beginning to set over the ocean of clouds that we were currently soaring over. Hiccup hadn't said a word seen we left the dragon trappers boat; I was starting to get worried. I heard a slight purr below me and looked down to see Shade glancing up at me. I patted his head and gave him a small smile "Its ok bud I'm alright" I said. Although I voiced the words, I knew my heart wasn't into them. What went down on the ship with our father had left Hiccup and me with mixed emotions. With him flying the way he was now I could tell he was angry and also frustrated.

As for me, I was still shocked at what Dad had said on the boat and the dialogue with Eret before that. _Drago was creating a dragon army? Why?_ A long sigh escaped my lips. For the past five years the dragon riders have been working to bring peace to the Archipelago, and now we were being told to prepare for a war against an apart mad man who wanted to control dragons. It also probably didn't help that our father was adding the pressure of handing over the reins of chief to my brother. My gaze shifted back up to look at my brother again. It still amazed me that in five years he had changed so much. Although he was still scrawny, he had grown to become a natural born leader and a brilliant Viking. I thought back to the conversation I had with Astrid when we were flying back from the fort. She told me that he felt like he wasn't ready to become chief because he hadn't found himself yet. A small, sad smile crossed my face as I continued to stare at him. _If only you could see what I see, brother_ I thought. I looked back down at Shades head and patted it and then shifted my gaze back down to the sea of clouds and let my thoughts drift.

I was pulled from my thoughts when my brother let out a frustrated yell. I looked back at him and then down at Shade who was staring back at me. I nodded, and we flew up next to my brother and Toothless. Toothless gazed up at my brother who was laying on his and let out a concerned purr. "Don't worry bud; I won't let anything happen to you…I promise" He said as he patted the dragon on the head. He turned his head over towards me, and I gave a small nod in which he returned before turning his head back up towards the sky above us. I turned my gaze back toward the setting sun. The threat that Eret had said at the fort came to the forefront of my mind and caused a shiver run down my spine as I thought about someone taking Shade away from me. Again, sensing my uneasiness, Shade purred again which caused me to start stroking his neck absentmindedly.

I was lost in thought until I heard a deep growl off to my right. I looked at the could bank but didn't see anything, I almost brushed it off as I just heard things until I felt Shade tense underneath me. I turned back to the right and saw what look like a hook emerge from the clouds. I tighten my grip on my saddle as the hook grew into a staff and the staff was attached to a spiked helmeted figure who was continuing to emerge from the cloud. "Ah Hiccup," I said not taking my gaze off the helmeted figure. "Oh, Come on DAD REALLY…" I heard my brother start to yell, I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was now seeing what I was. The two of us sat frozen on our dragons watching to see what this figure would do. A moment later the figure lifted the staff and pointed it at both of us and then began to sink back into the clouds.

We still sat frozen for another moment till the figure disappeared, _what in the Thor just happened_ I thought. I turned to look at Hiccup and saw the same shocked express I had worn. "What do we do?" I asked him. He lifted his hand to me while his eyes scanned the sea of clouds below us. "Ok n-no sudden moves, alright" was all he said. I nodded and copied his plan of scanning the cloud bank. I could feel my knuckles turning white as my grip continued to tighten. It remained quiet. All of a sudden, a roar erupted from below us just as the figure shot out of the cloud bank on the back of a huge dragon.

I pulled back on saddle causing Shade to stop and hover in place. The dragon circled us with the rider still standing on its back. I gapped at the size of the strange dragon, in the past five years I had never seen this species before. When it came around again, it stopped in front of us and hovered. While it was hovering, its large wings seemed to split into four wings rather than two. I knew if I wasn't terrified at the moment, I would have been in awe at this trait that the dragon had. Both Shade and Toothless let out a roar which caused the more massive dragon to respond with one of its own. "Hold on Hold on" I heard Hiccup say, Shade let loose another roar "Not yet bud," I said. We all hovered like this for several more moments. Over the loud flapping of the different dragon wings, I heard a little roar coming from behind. I turned and saw two dragons coming up behind Hiccup and me "HICCUP!" I yelled, but he was to slow. As he was turning around the dragon came from behind and knocked my brother off Toothless, causing both to plummet, "NO!" I yelled and in response Shade sent us into a 90-degree dive after my brother and Toothless.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
